ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonesome Ghosts (Disney short)
Lonesome Ghosts was an animated short by Disney released in 1937. It features Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as "Ghost Exterminators". Introduction Characters Some of the information here was gathered from The Disney Wiki. *Mickey: He is the leader the crew, and carries a shotgun. *Donald: He is the mouth, and carries a net. *Goofy: He is himself, and carries an axe. *Jasper: The smartest member of the ghosts, and leader.From The Disney Wiki article:Lonesome Ghosts (characters) *Grubb: The smallest ghost. He likes fishing for rotted sardines.From The Disney Wiki article:Lonesome Ghosts (characters) *Boo: He scared Donald Duck by screaming.From The Disney Wiki article:Lonesome Ghosts (characters) *Moss: He likes to imitate Goofy in the mirror.From The Disney Wiki article:Lonesome Ghosts (characters) Equipment/Items *Shotgun *Net *Axe *Pickaxe *Mouse Trap *Rope *Wooden Box (smaller items might have been inside it like the rope) Plot The Ajax Ghost Exterminators - Mickey, Donald and Goofy - are hired by telephone to drive out four ghosts from a haunted house that has been abandoned for a long time. Unbeknownst to them, they were hired by the ghosts themselves, who are bored because nobody has visited the house since they haven't been haunting for a long time (either because none of the locals were scared or they had scared them all away, as one ghost puts it: "Guess we're too good!"). They wish to play tricks on the living, and do so through a series of inventive, annoying pranks. The exterminators arrive and knock on the front door, which falls down. When they announce themselves, there is nobody to receive them. Mickey decides they should get to work anyway. When entering, the door lifts up and throws them inside before putting itself back in place. After hearing the ghosts' laughter, the three split up to hunt the ghosts individually. The exterminators are toyed with at every turn; a ghost knocks Mickey on the head and puts its fingers in his gun when he tries to shoot it and it explodes. Mickey is driven upstairs and tries to open a door that the ghost disappears into, which falls down and the ghosts (forming a marching band) come out of the fallen door and go into another. Mickey opens the door, which causes water to poor out of it while the ghosts surf across it on surfboards. The last one comes out on a motorboat that goes around Mickey until it and the water disappear altogether. Donald, meanwhile, is whacked with a wooden board and is scared away by the sounds of banging chains and dishes. Goofy, in a bedroom, becomes tangled in a dresser and stabs his own rear with a pin, mistaking his blue pants for a ghost and is shoved down into the basement. In the end, the three exterminators accidentally become covered in molasses and flour, making them look like ghosts and consequently scaring the actual ghosts out of the house in a panic. The ghost hunters stand victorious, having driven the spirits out of the house, although not exactly certain how. Donald smugly assumes the ghosts fled in capitulation to their superior tactics. Goofy says, while warily looking around him: "I'm brave! But I'm careful." Donald observes, "So you can't take it, you big sissies!", and Goofy quips, "I ain't scared of no ghosts!" (weakly boasting while hiding from a ghost-engineered scare). Reused footage in Disney's DTV Monster Hits On NBC a Disney special "Disney's DTV Monster Hits" aired on October 30th, 1987. A music video was made using footage from "Lonesome Ghosts" for the song "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr.. Trivia Ghost Hunters/Ghostbusters *This is a team of three Ghost Exterminators much like the beginning of the first movie. *The scene when the Ghost Exterminators wake up for a call sort of is reminiscent of when the Ghostbusters in the first movie got a call while eating. *The fighting over the phone also happens in The Real Ghostbusters and Filmations Ghostbusters (cartoon series). *The Slapstick humor is reminiscent of the Bowery Boys and Filmations Ghostbusters live action series. *At one point Goofy proclaims "I ain't a scared of no ghosts" which sounds like the Ghostbusters catchphrase "I ain't afraid of no ghost".Goofy in Lonesome Ghosts *At the end of the short, after falling into barrels of molasses and bags of flour, the Ghost Exterminators appear to be one large ghost made out of white confectionary paste. Shortly after the cartoon ends with the three Ghost Exterminators covered in the paste, similar to the Ghostbusters' appearance at the end of the movie covered in marshmallow. References Gallery LonesomeGhostssc01.png|Intro card Credits LonesomeGhostssc02.png|Title Card for the short film LonesomeGhostssc03.png|The outside of the haunted mansion LonesomeGhostssc04.png| LonesomeGhostssc05.png| LonesomeGhostssc06.png| LonesomeGhostssc07.png| LonesomeGhostssc08.png| LonesomeGhostssc09.png| LonesomeGhostssc10.png| LonesomeGhostssc11.png| LonesomeGhostssc12.png| LonesomeGhostssc13.png|The Ghost Exterminators sleeping in the office near the phone. LonesomeGhostssc14.png|The Ghost Exterminators awake to a phone call. LonesomeGhostssc15.png| LonesomeGhostssc16.png| LonesomeGhostssc17.png| LonesomeGhostssc18.png| LonesomeGhostssc19.png| LonesomeGhostssc20.png| LonesomeGhostssc21.png|The Ghost Exterminators coming to the haunted mansion. LonesomeGhostssc22.png| LonesomeGhostssc23.png| LonesomeGhostssc24.png| LonesomeGhostssc25.png| LonesomeGhostssc26.png| LonesomeGhostssc27.png| LonesomeGhostssc28.png| LonesomeGhostssc29.png| LonesomeGhostssc30.png| LonesomeGhostssc31.png| LonesomeGhostssc32.png| LonesomeGhostssc33.png| LonesomeGhostssc34.png| LonesomeGhostssc35.png| LonesomeGhostssc36.png| LonesomeGhostssc37.png| LonesomeGhostssc38.png| LonesomeGhostssc39.png| LonesomeGhostssc40.png| Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters